


everything, slipped

by bchekov



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League (2017), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study-ish, Kind of Abstract, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: you don’t look him in the eyes anymore.





	everything, slipped

you don’t look him in the eyes anymore. you can’t. he claims he can’t see through people in the way you fear and you almost don’t believe him.

your eyes fall on the streets of the city he hates, counting the clicks of the living dead, and you find you’re beginning to hate it too. if you died this instant, you think, taken from the distance, it will probably be listed like other things around town.

“tell me you found someone who isn’t so hopeless,” alfred asked you before you left. the words still echo in your mind and silently you reply,

“i’m fireproof.”

he’d never believe you. not when you’re still sitting with head boiling and hands freezing next to a gargoyle, like you were one of them. maybe you are, you briefly ask yourself sarcastically.

on this quiet night you allow your mind to drift, but you immediately regret it when it brushes memories of yesterday, and the day before that: falling asleep with stranger’s wives with his name upon your lips. he’d never approve. you’re one of them now.

you’d never say you missed him,

and you’ll never tell him the truth. if he knew you were made of paper he’d burn you. he can’t help it, you tell yourself.

you can’t help it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of listening to the national's album trouble will find me on repeat. 10/10 would recommend for writing angst


End file.
